


Up In The Box

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [53]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Thomas, Tech Kids, Theatre Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:29. accidentally falling asleep on/next to one another for dukexiety? 💚💜💚💜
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Up In The Box

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> 29\. accidentally falling asleep on/next to one another for dukexiety? 💚💜💚💜

It’s been a long day. The rehearsals are getting more and more stressful as pre-pro week approaches, and everyone is starting to take the whole thing way too seriously for a high school Christmas show, quite honestly. 

For some of them it really is that important; Roman is gunning for Julliard and Patton has recently become enamoured with the idea of being a full-time makeup artist, sod what his parents say. For Remus and Virgil- happiest behind the scenes where they can dress down and share endless bags of gummy bears in the dark tech box- it’s all kind of a _lot_. They’re only involved towards the end of the process but there’s a lot of down time doing nothing, tech set day excluded. 

The rehearsal always starts the same; they’ll start up some conversation between setting up, maybe a word association game or chatting about something on Netflix, and keep it going between doing their tasks until about halfway through. Mr. Sanders has kindly gifted them both with a set of cans each so they don’t have to lean down to hear him shout, and can relax or do their homework (hah as if, more like secretly make out) between lighting changes, but even so they start to flag after a few hours. 

On one long weekend rehearsal Mr. Sanders tells them to take a break for a bit while he figures out some blocking that’s just not working, and when he pings them to get the lights back up there’s no reply. He tells the cast to take a break and heads up to the box, pushing the door open carefully after knocking (he’s been a teacher a while, he knows what teenagers are like and he is going to be extra careful). But instead of anything untoward happening in the box he finds the two boys sat on the floor. Remus is leaning back against the wall with his mouth open, breathing softly, and Virgil has lain down to curl onto his lap, equally as asleep. Remus has a hand around him and the young couple look utterly at peace. Exhausted, but at peace. 

It’s a shame to have to wake them, but he decides to let them off rehearsal for a few evenings while they’re not crucial. They rouse with quick apologies and hot cheeks, and when he waves the cast and crew off for the night their teacher smiles to see Remus throw an arm around Virgil’s shoulders and press a kiss to his hair as Virgil twines their fingers together. Young love is pretty darn cute. 


End file.
